


Men

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A contest between Zoro and Sanji pisses Nami off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men

Nami had had enough. They’d been going at it for hours now, and if they didn’t stop sometime soon, she was going to need to do something they’d regret later. Throwing down her newspaper, she got up from her chair and strode across the deck, pushing her sunglasses up onto the top of her head as she went. She reached the door to the galley and yanked it open.

“Knock it off, you two!” The door swung sharply around to slam off of the wall.

Sanji immediately sat up straight, and flowed into service-Nami-mode. “Nami-swan~, you’re so beautiful when you’r – ”

Zoro growled, and used the momentary distraction to slam the blonde’s shoulders back down onto the paneling, pinning him there with his torso.

“Guh – you _brute_. Get _off of me_!”

“Make me, love-cook.”

Snarling and shuffling, they wrestled around on the floor. To Nami’s well-trained eye, it looked more like the groping it was pretending not to be.

“No one _cares_ which of you is bigger, so shut the _hell up_ and just _screw already_!”

Nami stormed out, leaving her two slightly stunned nakama to look after her.

“Ugh. _Men_.” She said with feeling, sitting back down under her umbrella and sliding her shades back into place. Ruffling the pages of her newspaper, she picked up where she left off.

At last. Blessed silence.

Nami sighed in contentment… until she heard sounds of a different sort from the kitchen.

She twitched, and steadfastly ignored it, pulling the paper up in front of her face.


End file.
